Harry Potter and the cursed Locket
by hermioneginny
Summary: When Hermione gets given a locket for her Birthday none of them know that the locket will take them back to the medieval ages. They don't know who each other are, or even whos there. There will be jousting, romance, fighting and most of all new adventur


The Cursed Locket   
  
Disclaimer: most of these characters belong to J. K. Rowling, though the plot idea is ours we based it on the Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter one  
The Locket   
  
Harry was sitting at a desk writing out an essay for Professor Colan, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, looked up as someone entered the room.  
"Hey Harry," said Blair, one of Harry's best friend.   
Blair and Harry looked very similar, they both had spiked hair, though Blair's was brown-blonde and Harry's was black, they were both thin and reasonable tall, though Harry was slightly shorter, both wore Contact lenses, even though you could not see them and both were the two most attractive boys in the school. But very luckily for them they didn't only have looks they were extremely intelligent, funny, well liked, nice and fantastic at quidditch.   
"Hey," said Harry placing down his quill.   
"What homework have you got left?" asked Blair.  
"History," he replied, having just finished the one for Professor Colan, "What about you?"  
"History," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "but we have quidditch training now so how about we do it when we get back."  
Harry nodded, grabbed his broom, got Blair's and headed down for the pitch.  
Blair was captain of the team but always managed to be last there.  
"Late," said Jasmine disdainfully.  
"Yes," said Blair.  
Jasmine was another of Harry's best friend. He had quite a large friendship group but had a small few who he really liked. There was Blair, Ron, Neville (who had changed a lot but still had the same sort of characteristics), Hermione, Anita, Jasmine and Sophie.  
They were all from Gryfindor and Ravenclaw and had met when they had been assigned a group project.  
After a long hard quidditch practice they headed up to the castle to get changed for dinner.  
After dinner Harry and Blair grabbed their bags and headed to the library. They found a small corner table near the section of books they needed and started to write.  
After an hour or so there uninterrupted silence was interrupted.  
"Come on guys you have to come see this," whispered Anita.  
"I'm done anyway," said Harry, finishing his last word.  
"Me too," said Blair rolling up his essay.  
They packed their bags and sprinted down the corridor with Anita until they reached a large room that was the whole school common room. It was for people that wanted to meet socially with people from other houses.   
"What is it?" asked Blair sitting down next to Hermione, Harry sat down on the ground as all the seats were taken.  
"It's Hermione's birthday," said Sophie. Harry and Blair reached into there bags and bought out two nicely wrapped presents.  
Many people had now come over to watch Hermione open her gifts.  
"Pull up a piece of floor," she joked.  
Ron was the first to toss her a present.  
"It's from Mum, Dad and me," he said.  
Hermione unwrapped the present to find a small velvet box. She opened it, inside on the silk was a beautiful silver locket.  
"It's beautiful," she said hugging Ron.  
"Drat we were hoping for a diamond ring," joked Harry, everyone except Ron and Hermione laughed.  
"I guess there's always Christmas," said Blair.  
Anita unclasped the locket and put it around Hermione's neck. Hermione opened the locket and everyone standing or sitting around her started whirling and then there was a thump.  
Harry was sitting quite alone in a stable. He looked around and saw out a window a huge castle, it didn't take a genius to figure out they had traveled back to the medieval ages.   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, all the others will be much longer but I don't want to introduce the medieval ages. The next chapters will be much longer. Enjoy and please review no matter what you have to say.   



End file.
